


Comfort and Cuddles

by Deviant_Donghun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self Insert Fic, or choose a side to insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: I was feeling really bad mentally a few days ago and decided to write a fic in which Virgil takes care of the perspective character. It's just a short, cute thing. You can read the perspective as from reader or a side/character of your choice. Just some good old platonic cuddles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Reader
Kudos: 16





	Comfort and Cuddles

I curled up on the couch like a cat, checking my phone for notifications. My brain felt fuzzy and my skin felt too tight, like it wasn’t mine but I was stuck in it anyways. My eyes tried to focus on the screen, even though I’d been staring at a computer screen for two hours as I took a test that I didn’t get the grade on I wanted.

I brought up my Notes app, intending to try to write the next scene I’d been thinking of a while ago and just stared at the blank page, my brain too jumbled to order words in any cohesive order. Music wasn’t helping and staring at the screen made me want to cry.

Suddenly, the phone was plucked from my hand, causing me to jump. Looking up, Virgil was standing above me with a frown on his face. “You don’t look like you’re feeling very well.”

I whined, half heartedly reaching for the device. “So what?”

“How hard have you been working yourself?”

“Obviously not hard enough given how many things I’m gonna have to do tomorrow because I didn’t do them today.”

“That’s not a good answer, you know.”

I crossed my arms, feeling heat behind my eyes every time I blink. “It’s the answer I have. May I have my phone back, please?” My head felt like it was being squeezed.

“No, I’m imposing self care time. Have you eaten anything recently?”

“Yes, I ate dinner just a few hours ago.”

“Drank anything?”

“Had a bottle of water with dinner.”

“Slept?”

“I slept till almost noon today, I'm fine.”

“Done something that is purely for you and has no meaning to anything within society?”

I shook my head. “I scrolled through social media earlier, does that count?”

“Nope, it doesn’t.” Virgil moved around the couch to grab a blanket and a throw pillow. “Scootch.” He said, motioning with his head for me to slide over a seat.

I did so and he sat down behind me, putting the pillow against his side before carefully guiding me to lean back against him. He curled an arm around me before throwing the blanket over me. Handing me the book I’d been reading earlier, he told me to read. If I craned my neck I could see that he was doing the same with his own book.

So, I settled against him, slowly relaxing after a while of sitting there and listening to his steady breaths. I tried to focus on the book, tried to get lost in the story the way it used to be so easy to do. Right now, my brain was too full of cotton being compressed to focus on much of anything, exhaustion clouding my thoughts. Curling into the warmth just a bit, my eyes slipped shut. I fought past the burning sensation that was there, hoping for some release.

Virgil wordlessly handed me the half empty bottle of water that’d been sitting next to me. I drank a few sips before capping it and letting it gently fall to the floor. I couldn’t help but let my eyes close again as it was much easier to leave them shut than to keep them open, even if the burning was still there.

I felt Virgil squeeze my abdomen and let my hand rest on his, lightly threading out fingers together. I relaxed even further, my spine no longer as straight as an arrow but rather shifted to lean against him. His grip on me changed too, shifting to be just a bit tighter around me.

“This alright, moonlight?”

I nodded, my head leaning to rest on his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s good.” I felt like I was falling before but now, my fingers twisting the fabric of his hoodie sleeve, I felt more grounded than ever. I drifted off to sleep, curled up with and protected by someone I trusted my life to.


End file.
